Sepuluh Oktober
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Special for naruto's birthday. Oneshoot. Sepuluh Oktober adalah hari yang banyak memiliki kenangan bagi Naruto. Kenangan apakah saja itu? RnR please :


Haii..saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic yang khusus saya buat untuk menyambut hari "**Triple Ten"** (?) selain itu, fanfic ini juga khusus untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun kakak saya, Naruto nii-san *peluk-peluk Naruto*..kenapa saya memanggilnya kakak? Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silahkan baca profile saya..hehehe..

Dan maaf, untuk The Seven Light chapter tujuh masih dalam proses pembuatan..karena itu, sebagai selingan saya membuat fanfic ini..oh ya, di sini ada Naruhina lho..

Ya udah, daripada saya makin ngomong yang gak jelas, lebih baik langsung aja baca fanfic kedua saya ini sekaligus oneshoot pertama saya..^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dengan karakter-karakternya milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sepuluh Oktober milik saya aka Tania Namikaze**

**(Sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Sepuluh Oktober adalah hari yang banyak memiliki kenangan bagi Naruto. Kenangan apakah saja itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan menerpaku walaupun aku tidak membuka kedua mataku. Karena tidak tahan, aku pun segera mengambil bantal yang selama ini telah menahan kepalaku saat aku tidur, kupindahkan bantal itu ke atas wajahku bermaksud untuk melindungi wajahku dari sinar yang mulai membuatku setengah sadar dari alam mimpiku. Tapi, setelah memindahkannya, bukannya tertidur aku malah merasa sesak napas dan akhirnya kubuang bantal tak berdosa itu ke lantai.

Dan sekarang, aku pun membuka mataku dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit apartemenku.

Ya, aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di Konohagakure. Aku adalah seorang ninja yang baru-baru ini lulus ujian Chuunin. Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namaku. Sekarang umurku sudah delapan belas tahun. Saat ini keadaan Desa Konoha sudah sangat tenang, tidak ada keributan seperti saat perang dua tahun yang lalu. Benar, hari itu sangat melelahkan, mulai dari harus menyelamatkan desa dari kecaman musuh sampai harus ikut maju ke medan perang dan hal itu menyebabkan banyak sekali penderitaan. Tapi, semua itu sudah berlalu dan yang sekarang hadir hanyalah ketenangan, ketentraman dan kebahagiaan.

"Haah.." aku pun menghela napas. Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Pandanganku beralih ke sebuah meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku. Di atasnya, terdapat sebuah pigura foto, tepatnya foto tim tujuh. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum tipis memandang foto itu.

Karena melihat itu, pikiranku pun kembali melayang disaat aku berhasil membujuk Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Aku sendiri masih sulit percaya aku bisa membawanya kembali ke Konoha tanpa harus membunuhnya, bukan, tepatnya tanpa harus mengorbankan nyawanya dan juga nyawaku. Saat itu, kulihat Sakura sangat senang karena Sasuke akhirnya mau kembali ke tempat di mana dia dilahirkan. Bukan hanya Sakura, aku sendiri pun juga merasa senang.

"Hah.." aku menghela napasku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku pun berdiri, berniat untuk menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diriku dari keringat. Kuambil handukku yang tergantung di luar lemariku. Saat aku menuju ke kamar mandi, tak sengaja aku melihat kalender yang tergantung di sebelah kamar mandiku. Kuperhatikan kalender itu dengan seksama.

"Sepuluh Oktober," gumamku. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tapi, kurasa tidak ada orang yang peduli akan hal itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Buang-buang waktu, itulah menurutku. Segera saja aku pergi ke kamar mandi.

_**.**_

_**Happy Birthday Naruto ^.^**_

_**.**_

Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan ke sebuah kedai favoritku, kedai Ichiraku. Sudah sejak lama aku menjadikan kedai ini sebagai tempat di mana aku makan jika aku sedang bosan makan di rumah. Kulihat kedai itu baru saja buka, memang ini masih lumayan pagi, kurasa baru jam tujuh pagi. Segera kupercepat langkah kakiku agar aku bisa segera memesan semangkuk ramen.

"Wah, Naruto. Pagi sekali kau kemari. Aku baru saja buka," sapa pemilik kedai ramen, Paman Teuchi.

"Aku hanya ingin makan ramen pagi ini," aku segera duduk di salah satu kursi di kedai tersebut.

"Oh ya, Naruto,"

"Hm..ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, karena itu aku akan memberimu ramen gratis,"

"Wah..benarkah. Kalau begitu terimakasih ya, Paman," sahutku riang.

"Sama-sama Naruto. Ini ramennya," Paman Teuchi segera memberiku semangkuk ramen yang masih panas. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Paman Teuchi ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku. Aku pun segera mengambil sumpit yang ada di depanku.

"Selamat makan," ucapku riang. Segera saja kulahap ramen yang masih panas itu. Kurang dari lima menit, semua ramen itu telah berpindah tempat ke dalam perutku.

"Cepat sekali kau menghabiskannya. Apa kau ingin tambah lagi, Naruto?"

"Ah! Tidak usah Paman. Sekarang aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu,"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Naruto,"

"Ya, semoga saja. Kalau begitu, aku pergi Paman," aku pun beranjak dari kedai itu dan kembali menyusuri jalanan di Konoha.

Hari ini, aku melihat banyak sekali penduduk yang memakai baju hitam-hitam. Baju hitam-hitam? Kenapa?

Ah ya benar, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Seharusnya aku mengingat ini sejak tadi. Menurut sebagian orang, hari ini adalah hari yang menyimpan banyak kenangan pahit. Hari di mana Kyuubi mengamuk dan menghancurkan sebagian Desa Konoha. Banyak sekali penduduk yang meninggal dan kehilangan sanak keluarga mereka karena hal itu. Bukan hanya kehilangan keluarga, tapi penduduk desa juga kehilangan seorang Hokage, Hokage keempat. Seorang Hokage yang sangat kuat, hebat, pintar dan juga bijaksana.

Tapi, kejadian itu sudah terjadi depalan belas tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya penduduk desa yang merasa kehilangan keluarga, aku juga kehilangan orang tuaku karena kejadian itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyadarinya. Jelas saja, aku tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa aku menyadarinya kalau aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku. Benar-benar aneh bukan? Bagaimana bisa seorang anak tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Selama belasan tahun aku hidup tanpa mengetahui siapa orang tuaku. Bagimana aku bisa bertahan selama itu? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Semua itu berjalan begitu saja.

Tapi, dua tahun yang lalu saat ketua Akatsuki yaitu Pein menyerang Desa Konoha, aku pun mulai tahu siapa ayahku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ayahku sendirilah yang memberitahuku. Benar-benar aneh bukan?

"Haah.." aku menghela napasku lagi. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada angin yang menerpaku dan itu menyebabkanku sedikit menggigil, aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku. Hari ini, aku mengenakan baju berwarna hitam berlengan panjang dan juga celana panjang berwarna putih. Ikat kepalaku? Ah, aku menaruhnya di apartemenku, aku sedang tidak ingin memakainya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," gumamku. Aku melihat sebuah toko bunga di depanku. Memang, aku berniat membeli bunga dulu sebelum pergi ke tempat yang sedari tadi ingin kutuju. Segera saja kudorong pintu yang memisahkanku dengan toko bunga tersebut. Toko yang dimiliki oleh salah satu temanku.

"Selamat pagi," sapa pemilik toko itu ramah.

"Ah, pagi Ino," balasku.

"Wah, Naruto. Tumben kau kemari sendiri. Biasanya juga bersama Hinata,"

Spontan, kata-kata Ino membuat wajahku sedikit memerah. Sudah satu tahun aku berpacaran dengan Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, adalah salah satu kunoichi yang tidak terlalu mencolok tapi dia sangat manis dan juga baik hati, itulah menurutku. Apalagi, setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku saat Pein menyerang Konoha. Benar-benar suatu peristiwa yang membuatku terkejut apalagi pada saat itu dia berusaha menyelamatkanku dan dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya pada saat itu. Mulai saat itulah, aku berusaha akrab dengannya dan akhirnya aku pun berpacaran dengan Hinata.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kau melamun?" pertanyaan Ino membuat lamunanku buyar seketika.

"Ah..apa?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau kemari mau membeli bunga apa?"

"Hah, bunga apa ya?" ucapku sembari melihat-lihat bunga yang tertata rapi di dalam toko tersebut. Setelah kuperhatikan, toko bunga ini ternyata cukup besar dan bunga-bunganya terlihat sangat segar.

"Ayo Naruto, cepat putuskan pilihanmu,"

"Mmm...baiklah. Aku mau membeli dua ikat bunga lily putih,"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," Ino pun segera mengambil beberapa bunga lily putih lalu dia ikat dan dia bungkus dengan sangat rapi. Dia terlihat sangat terampil dalam hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku harus membayar berapa?" tanyaku kepada Ino yang sedang memberiku kedua bungkus bunga lily putih tersebut.

"Ah, khusus untuk hari ini, aku akan memberi gratis karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, terimakasih, Ino," sahutku dengan cengiran khasku.

"Sama-sama Naruto,"

Aku segera pergi dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Ino ingat hari ulang tahunku padahal aku tidak pernah memberitahunya. Kuperhatikan dua ikat bunga yang kubawa di lengan kiriku. Bunga lily, kurasa ini cocok untuk mereka berdua, kuharap mereka berdua menyukainya.

Kulihat banyak sekali penduduk yang sedang berjalan di sekitarku. Tempat yang mereka tuju mungkin sama dengan tempat yang ingin kutuju.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya aku mulai bisa melihat tempat yang sedari tadi ingin kutuju. Kulihat sudah banyak penduduk yang berada di sana. Dan aku pun mulai memasuki tempat tersebut. Tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan, tapi bukan kenangan indah melainkan kenangan yang menyedihkan. Tempat di mana orang jarang bisa tertawa bila berada di sana. Jika kita pergi ke sana, hanya satu ekspresi yang muncul yaitu kesedihan. Kesedihan akan seseorang yang sudah meninggalkan kita untuk selama-lamanya. Ya, di sinilah aku berada sekarang. Di sebuah tempat yang terletak di sudut Desa Konoha, Makam Desa Konoha.

Tentu aku kemari bukan tanpa sebab. Aku kemari ingin mengunjungi makam orang tuaku, orang tua yang baru aku ketahui sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Menyakitkan memang, aku harus memendam rasa keingintahuanku tentang orang tuaku selama belasan tahun. Dan akhirnya dua tahun yang lalu, aku mengetahui siapa orang tuaku. Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa aku memiliki orang tua sehebat mereka. Mereka berdua adalah ninja yang bisa dibilang sangat hebat di Desa Konoha.

Ayahku bernama Minato Namikaze, dia menjabat sebagai Hokage keempat di desa ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ninja yang selama ini aku idolakan adalah ayahku sendiri, sulit dipercaya.

Ibuku bernama Kushina Uzumaki, dia memiliki marga yang sama denganku. Dia adalah ninja yang menyimpan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya sebelum aku. Aku lagi-lagi teringat akan ceritanya saat itu. Saat itu, aku sedang berusaha untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Tiba-tiba saja, dia pun muncul di hadapanku dan menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi di hari aku dilahirkan. Dia itu adalah perempuan yang _tomboy_ dan juga merasa bahwa dirinya itu lebih hebat dari ayahku. Tapi, akhirnya hanya ayahku seoranglah yang dapat meluluhkan hati ibuku.

Kalau direnungkan baik-baik, rupa dan fisikku memang mirip dengan ayahku tetapi sifatku mengikuti sifat ibuku.

Aku mulai memasuki areal makam tersebut. Aku banyak melihat penduduk desa yang sedang mengunjungi makam keluarga mereka yang meninggal delapan belas tahun yang lalu akibat insiden mengamuknya Kyuubi di desa. Melihat itu, perasaan bersalah mulai menghantuiku. Tapi, sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera mencari makam orang tuaku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencari makam orang tuaku karena aku sudah hafal letak makam mereka. Aku sudah sangat sering kemari walau hanya sekedar memberi salam pada mereka. Segera saja aku pergi ke makam orang tuaku. Makam mereka terletak bersebelahan sehingga memudahkanku untuk memanjatkan doa kepada mereka berdua sekaligus. Segera saja kuletakkan kedua ikat bunga yang sedari tadi kubawa. Aku meletakkan satu di atas makam ayahku dan satu lagi di atas makam ibuku.

"Hai Ayah, hai Ibu. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" gumamku sendiri.

"Kuharap kalian berdua baik-baik di sana," lanjutku.

"Kalian tahu, kan? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Biasanya setiap orang berulang tahun, orang itu bisa meminta satu permohonan dan biasanya permohonan itu akan terkabul. Jika aku diberikan hal tersebut, apa kalian tahu hal apa yang aku inginkan?" ucapku lagi. Tapi aku memberikan jeda yang cukup lama sebelum aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Yang kuinginkan adalah aku dapat bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu walau hanya sebentar. Tapi aku tahu, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, iya kan?" lanjutku.

"Ayah, Ibu, hari ini aku mengunjungi kalian karena aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada kalian. Boleh kan?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua datang ke dalam mimpiku nanti malam. Kurasa kalian tidak akan keberatan. Aku ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunku dengan Ayah dan Ibu walau itu hanya dalam mimpi. Kuharap Ayah dan Ibu benar-benar datang," mohonku.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku mau berlatih dulu. Baiklah, aku pergi, Ayah, Ibu," pamitku.

Aku pun segera berdiri sambil tersenyum tipis, memandangi kedua batu nisan yang ada di depanku. Batu nisan dengan tulisan Minato Namikaze di sebelah kiri dan Kushina Uzumaki di sebelah kanan.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua," segera kuberanjak dari tempat itu, sebelum aku semakian bertambah sedih.

"Sampai jumpa,"

"Ternyata dugaanku benar, kau ada di sini," tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berbicara di belakangku. Dan suara ini sangat kukenal, segera saja kuberbalik guna memastikan siapa sebenarnya dia.

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Itulah gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Dia berpakaian seperti biasanya masih dengan jaket ungunya. Hanya saja, dia tidak mengenakan lambang Konohanya sama sepertiku.

"Hinata, kenapa kau ada di sini?" akhirnya, aku berbicara juga.

"Aku sedang mencarimu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," sahutnya masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ke mana?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja," dia pun menarik tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. Membawaku menjauh dari makan orang tuaku. Sepertinya sifat pemalunya kepadaku sudah benar-benar menghilang. Aku lebih suka Hinata yang seperti ini. Daripada yang dulu, dia selalu saja pingsan bila berada di dekatku. Memangnya ada orang yang tidak kesal bila berada pada posisiku yang dulu?

Dan tiba-tiba, dia pun berhenti. Aku pun juga ikut berhenti. Sepertinya, sejak tadi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan yang kami lewati. Dan sekarang, kami berdua sudah berada di sini. Di sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah berada di bawahnya. Walaupun sekarang musim gugur, tapi pemandangan di bawah sana tetap indah seperti di musim semi.

"Naruto, kau ingat ini tempat apa?" tiba-tiba dia menatapku. Tentu saja, aku sangat ingat dengan tempat ini.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat aku sukai. Tempat di mana kau mengatakan bahwa kau-"

"Aku mencintaimu," aku pun memutus perkataan gadis yang berada di sebelahku. Kali ini, aku pun menatapnya, samudera bertemu lavender. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah karena perkataanku barusan.

"Na..Naruto," kudengar suaranya kembali seperti dulu.

"Padahal kau itu kekasihku, tapi kau masih saja belum terbiasa dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Hinata,"

"Maaf," dia pun menunduk. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Dan secara perlahan mulai membawanya ke dalam dekapanku, aku memeluknya. Sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut.

"Na..Naruto,"

"Terimakasih Hinata, kau sudah mengingatkanku dengan tempat ini. Tempat di mana aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu setahun yang lalu,"

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan,"

"Hm, apa?" aku pun melepas pelukanku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto," ucapnya dan dengan sangat cepat dia mengecup pipi kiriku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mematung dan sudah pasti sekarang wajahku memerah.

Aku melihat dia sedikit tertawa.

"Kau lucu Naruto, kalau wajahmu memerah seperti itu," ujarnya dan detik berikutnya aku merasakan diriku dipeluk oleh seseorang. Rupanya, kali ini dia yang memelukku. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang memiliki banyak arti dalam hidupku. Hari di mana Kyuubi mengamuk di desa, hari pada saat aku dilahirkan, hari kematian orang tuaku dan yang terpenting hari di mana aku dapat menjadikan gadis di dalam pelukanku ini sebagai kekasihku. Tanggal sepuluh Oktober, hari yang memiliki banyak kenangan bagiku baik kenangan pahit maupun kenangan manis.

**Normal POV**

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata berdiri, ada sebuah semak-semak yang masih sangat rimbun walaupun sekarang adalah musim gugur. Di sana bersembunyi beberapa orang yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri dan menggumamkan beberapa hal.

"Wah, romantisnya," gumam seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata berbinar.

"Naruto pasti seneng banget dapat hadiah kayak gitu di hari ulang tahunnya," kali ini, terdengar suara lelaki. Dan perkataannya dibalas oleh hewan peliharaannya, "guk, guk."

"Wah, Naruto hebat sekali. Semangat masa mudamu patut ditiru," gumam seseorang sambil menggepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Huoamm..kenapa aku harus ikut dengan kalian? Lebih baik aku tidur di rumah saja,"

"Benar, benar. Lebih baik aku di rumah saja sambil menghabiskan seluruh keripik kentangku,"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian jangan banyak mengeluh, Shikamaru, Chouji," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Naruto! Awas saja kalau kau sampai melukai Hinata," ucap seseorang sambil memandang Naruto dan Hinata dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Tenanglah, Neji. Mana mungkin Naruto berani membuat Hinata terluka," ucap seorang gadis keturunan China yang berusaha menenangkan Neji .

"Sasuke, Shino, menurut kalian Naruto dan Hinata itu bagaimana?" tanya Sai kepada dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hn," hanya itulah sahutan yang Sai dapat dari dua pemuda tersebut.

Dan masih banyak lagi perkataan yang lainnya. Sepertinya semak-semak itu cukup untuk menyembunyikan mereka yang berjumlah sebelas orang ditambah satu hewan.

_**.**_

_**Happy Birthday Naruto ^.^**_

_**.**_

"Minato, sepertinya kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Dia sudah memiliki banyak orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Sepertinya sekarang, kita sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang,"

"Ya, Kushina. Ayo, kita pergi,"

Perlahan dua sosok bayangan yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Naruto dan Hinata mulai menghilang. Mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin di musim gugur.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Gaje-kah?

Sekian fanfic saya..bagi yang sudah mau membaca, saya ucapkan terimakasih dan saya akan semakin berterimakasih jika Anda berkenan untuk me-review. Oh ya, sekalian saya mau tanya, **canon** itu artinya apa ya? Bagi senpai-tachi, mohon bantuannya..

.

.

.

_**Salam, Tania Namikaze**_

_**Keep Smile :)**_


End file.
